In general, bearing rings for rolling-element bearings include at least one raceway for rolling elements, which raceway encircles a bearing axis. This raceway can be axially delimited by flanges, namely a guide flange and a retaining flange, wherein the flanges serve for guiding or supporting the rolling elements. In particular with tapered roller bearings the guide flange supports the axial forces of the rolling elements that arise in operation, whereas the retaining flange only performs a retaining function that prevents the rolling elements from falling out during transport or assembly.
The flanges are typically formed one-piece with the bearing ring. However, in comparison to flangeless rolling-element bearings, the manufacture of a bearing ring including flanges configured one-piece is complex and cost-intensive. In addition, when machining is performed using a turning tool, limitations arise with respect to the geometric design of the flange, which limitations result from the retraction of the turning tool. For this reason special tools are required to form the entire raceway including the flanges.
It is therefore known to embody the retaining flange in particular as a separate component. Here the retaining flange is placed onto the bearing ring and fixedly connected thereto. However, additional positioning tools are required here in order to ensure a precise positioning of the retaining flange. Furthermore, in particular with tapered roller bearings that include an oblique raceway, the attached retaining flange can detach from the bearing ring, for example, by heating in operation, and slip off of the bearing ring. If such separate flanges are used in double row rolling-element bearings, the arrangement of the two rolling-element bearings prevents the respective separate flanges from slipping off. However, an axial displacement of the flanges can occur due to manufacturing tolerances.